


Caught

by eroica_erotica



Series: Horny humans series [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, based on art by scandalous_smut on twitter, mantis is a tease;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroica_erotica/pseuds/eroica_erotica
Summary: Mantis and Monkey get caught in a compromising position deep in the bamboo forest.
Relationships: Mantis/Monkey (Kung Fu Panda)
Series: Horny humans series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077824
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is human AU and based loosely off of Mantis/Monkey art by scandalous_smut on Twitter! I took some creative liberty because the art showed Mantis teasing Monkey ;) so I added my own little extra to it and made it semi-public. (also yes this IS a continuation of my last one-shot) 
> 
> Since they are actually wearing clothes in this, I decided to do some research and compiled a vocabulary here of my findings:
> 
> Zhiduo(直裰): a kind of cross collar long robe, split left and right, no hem on either side.  
> Jiaoling short top: Jiaoling Youren, slit on both sides. Small sleeves, hip length.  
> Ku (袴) or Ku (褲): pants or trousers for males. Wide waist, narrow legs, length to suit the wearer. Ties at the waist of the trousers.
> 
> https://www.newhanfu.com/chinese-man-costume-ming-hanfu-jacket-zhiduo.html was where I got some of my info from!  
> https://www.newhanfu.com/the-most-classic-hanfu-of-all-time.html#Mens_clothing and also this!

Mantis hadn't quite intended to be on his knees. 

Him and Monkey were simply on their way back from a short task Shifu had sent them on. The villagers were lovely as usual, greeting them with open arms and friendly smiles. They would have stayed to chat, but Monkey was tired, and asked to take a shortcut. Knowing the village like the back of his hand, Mantis tugged on Monkey's sleeve, pulling him over to the bamboo forest. 

"This'll be quicker," Mantis said with a grin. "c'mon let's go." 

Monkey simply chuffed out a laugh as he was dragged away. It wasn't rare that they took shortcuts to avoid the villagers. While they were appreciative of their fans and the people they protected as kung fu masters, the  _ rumours  _ were sometimes irritating. 

Viper was the first one to see the humour in them, uncharacteristically enough. She found it mildly hilarious how much people liked to speculate over their relationship statuses. Partly through their not being much of a definition, and through the sheer fact that their sexual explorations were so interesting to everyone. Even more than their real names, apparently. 

Though how this particular exploration started was simple. 

It had started with Monkey’s hand on his hip, appearing as they walked further and further into the bamboo forest. His long fingers laced through the material of his hanfu in a way that was completely suggestive. Mantis could feel the weight of his hand all the way through to his skin. Where Monkey placed it, how his fingers gripped slightly, it was easy to tell his mental state. 

“Thinking with your cock are you?” The snarky statement left his mouth before he could think about it. 

Monkey continued to look straight ahead, and breathed out a strained chuckle, flashing a small smile. “With you? Always.” Almost instantly the joke lost its jest and became much more heated as his grip tightened.

Simply humming in response, Mantis reached up to wrap his own arm around Monkey’s shoulders, pulling him closer. His hand creeped round to splay across the top of his collarbones, feeling the tiny movements of Monkey’s exhales. Upon cupping his chin, they stopped walking, seemingly unable to concentrate on getting home. 

Monkey gave him a side-eye, though never batted his hand away.. “What are you doing?”

Mantis ran a thumb over his bottom lip. “Aren’t I allowed to be affectionate?”

“Well, yes but -” 

“But what?” Mantis carried on, then leaned into his ear to whisper heatedly. “I know you want this.” 

Monkey fell silent, and gulped loudly. ‘This’ was their usual, if he had to be honest. Mantis found Monkey incredibly attractive and he was sure the feeling was mutual. It was like Crane often said, they sometimes found it hard to keep their hands off each other. 

Taking this as his cue to carry on, Mantis moved his lips down Monkey’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. Though it wasn’t enough to leave a mark, the gods knew they didn’t want one of them arriving back covered in visible tell-tale bruises. Even through his hazy, lustful mind, Mantis was responsible with how he fucked with Monkey. 

The man in question turned suddenly and had both hands on Mantis’ hips, holding him so tightly, forehead pressed down to his shoulder to hide his face. Mantis had to grin, of course Monkey would melt in his arms the moment he initiated anything. Recently he’d been a little deprived of their nightly escapades, and it was surely taking its toll on his libido. 

Pressed so close together, Mantis could feel Monkey already getting hard and he inhaled sharply. He decided, in that moment, that his goal in the midst of this bamboo forest was to pleasure his best friend  _ immensely _ . He reached up and held a fist-ful of Monkey’s hair, tilting his head back to gain better access to his neck. Darting his tongue out and dipping it into the hollow of Monkey’s collarbone was always enough to draw a moan from him. 

“It’s up to you what we do.” Mantis whispered into his sternum, parting and opening the collar of his zhiduo. 

He liked this particular zhiduo on Monkey. The crossed collar on his jiaoling top was kept slightly open, tip-toeing on the edge of being seen as rude but enough to make passing strangers ogle him. This filled Mantis with a strange sense of mixed envy and pride. On one hand,  _ he  _ was the one Monkey fucked, on the other, the villagers didn’t know that. The girls who giggled when they passed had no idea of their heated talks and wandering hands. 

“Right - right here?” Monkey clutched his open collar, suddenly seeming self-conscious. 

Mantis hummed. “No one’s watching.” As if to prove his point, he walked them backwards until Monkey was pressed against a wide bamboo trunk. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” He grumbled, taking his jiaoling top off himself and discarding it to the ground. 

Mantis ran a hand up the plane of his stomach and smirked into Monkey’s on-coming kiss. “That’s more like it.” 

The warmth from his lips was gratifying, welcoming and everything felt like falling into place. Open-mouthed and soft, Monkey’s kisses were always surprisingly sweet. Sweet and… unnecessarily hot. Mantis slid his eyes closed as heat travelled further down. Instinct took over and he pressed his hips into the hardness already at his thigh, groaning in the back of his throat at the sensation. This drew a chuckle from Monkey, who only cupped his face and kissed him fiercely. 

Mantis trailed his hand down to Monkey’s muscled abdomen, teasingly dipping a finger into his pants. Monkey physically shivered at this and he had to bite back a satisfied smirk, it was so  _ arousing  _ to see him so affected by the slightest touch. Pushing his own needs and thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on Monkey, and reached his hand between them to gently cup his bulge through his pants. 

“ _ Ah - ah fuck. _ ” 

Mantis bit his lip. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“Shut up.” Monkey raked his fingernails over the back of Mantis’ scalp, and he sighed at the sting of it. “ _ Please  _ just -  _ ah -  _ “

“Please… what?” It was evil, it was mean, it would surely earn him a spar with the bo staff later, but Mantis  _ loved  _ to tease. 

Monkey actually  _ growled,  _ the low octave trembling through Mantis like fire. “ _ Touch  _ me! Please - “ 

At this, Mantis grinned and dropped to his knees in one swift movement. 

Losing one of the supports he had to keep him standing on shaking legs, Monkey instantly wrapped one arm behind him around the trunk of the bamboo stalk and placed the other on Mantis’ shoulder. The sight of him, sweating, wanton, lips reddened, was enough to stir something deep inside Mantis. It was so perfect to see him like this. He wasn’t always the most composed of people, Crane rightfully took that title (and wouldn’t it be so arousing to see him undone too? To see him flushed and begging…), but in this state it was enough to get him hot and hard. 

He pulled down his ku, exposing Monkey completely to the cool outside air. Mantis himself was still fully-clothed, but Monkey didn’t have a problem with that, apparently only thinking with his cock. Gently, he circled two long fingers round the base of his length, stroking until Monkey visibly shuddered. He changed to using his whole hand, wrapping wholly round the silky skin. As if to tease some more, he leaned forward and licked the small bead of precum already straining at the slit. 

Monkey released a shuddering breath, and pulled a fist of Mantis’ hair in frustration. “You  _ tease  _ \- you -  _ ah  _ -” 

His stuttering only spurred Mantis on. He placed an open-mouthed kiss to his thigh, and sucked as hard as he could, nipping slightly with his teeth as Monkey stuttered curses and blasphemy. Licking the fresh bruise, he looked at his handy-work. A purpling mark pleased him inexplicably. He supposed it was the ownership of it, knowing that he’d made his mark, in an animalistic type of way. 

Finally, Mantis took him in hand, and breathed hot air to the head of his erection. He looked up and locked eyes with the man he was about to pleasure.

“Can I?” He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. 

‘You little  _ shit _ .” Monkey breathed, pulling again on his hair with a sweating hand. 

Unable to wait any longer, Mantis took him in his mouth, first engulfing the head in slick heat and hollowing his cheeks. A severely loud cry came from Monkey, who was once again raking his scalp in one of the best ways possible. As he sucked, Monkey became more and more vocal, choking out his appreciation and pleaded for him to carry on. He swirled his tongue sloppily, indulging Monkey in all the sensations he was most sensitive to. Ever so slightly, he let his teeth scrape along his length, drawing a ragged gasp from Monkey. 

“Oh fuck oh  _ yes -”  _

Mantis could feel it, feel Monkey getting close as he trembled and shook more than ever. It would only be a matter of time before - 

There was a small shriek, then a gasp, then a distant giggle.

Mantis stopped and pulled his mouth away, saliva dripping from his lips and down his chin. 

In the throng of bamboo, there stood a trio of teenage girls. Their hands covered their mouths and their eyes were wide with surprise and mirth. They weren’t young enough for it to be scarring to see, but still they looked completely shocked and almost  _ excited  _ at the prospect of catching them like this. 

Unable to do anything but stare, Mantis was left frozen, with only the sharp exhales from Monkey to accompany him. The girls whispered to each other, then ran away, seemingly eager to share the news. 

_ Shit.  _ “Fuck.” Monkey rasped, apparently thinking along the same lines as Mantis. 

“Holy fuck we’ve been caught.” Mantis breathed out, not wanting to believe it. 

Even though the situation had become decidedly more serious than it previously was, Mantis’ mind was still intoxicated with lust. And there was no way Monkey was thinking clearly either. He mulled over it as best he could. Was it really that bad if they told the rest of the Valley of Peace that Master Mantis was caught on his knees, pleasuring Master Monkey? They were teenage girls after all, who’d believe them? And either way, the prospect of someone seeing them was strangely… arousing. Really, it was supposed to do the opposite but only served to increase his desire.

He looked back to Monkey, who stared right back at him with wide eyes. 

Three pairs of eyes still burned holes in the back of his head, Mantis was almost certain they were still watching. Monkey gulped and made an attempt to cover himself with his hands.

“Did they see us -”

“Of course they saw us!” Monkey breathed hard. “They could’ve been there for ages! They can probably  _ still  _ see us!” 

Mantis caressed Monkey’s inner thigh. “That’s kinda hot, don’t you think?” His own erection now fully grown. 

He shifted slightly and the fabric of his ku rubbed against the hyper-sensitive area, causing him to hiss. It took all of his willpower to not reach his hand down and stroke himself to completion, feeling that sweet release he hadn’t felt in a while.

Monkey, however, had a different take on the situation. 

While previously he’d been engulfed in slick, warm heat with a hand palming him delightfully, he was now absolutely frozen. Partially out of shock and partially out of Mantis’ mouth slipping off him and then being exposed to the cold, harsh air. The only thing he wanted to do in that moment was crouch down and regain whatever dignity he’d lost from having his cock out in front of some teenage girls. Around the Five, they didn’t bat an eye at his exhibitionism and over the years he’d grown immensely comfortable being naked. But these random strangers… the very thought of it suddenly made him so shy.

Then Mantis had the audacity to say he found it hot.

Monkey wanted to slap him, but knew Mantis wouldn’t finish him off if he did. “Are you kidding me?! They just saw you sucking me off!” 

“Don’t cover yourself,” Mantis scolded, pulling Monkey’s hands away. “come on, let’s give them something to talk about…”

“Mantis! I -  _ fuck - _ ”

He tried to protest but was interrupted when a mouth was on his cock again and  _ oh  _ it felt so good  _ it felt so good. _ Everything ceased to exist and all he could focus on was the expert swirling of Mantis’ tongue and the wetness coating his erection. A coil started from the base of his spine once again, unfurling slowly and tantalising as Mantis hollowed his cheeks and increased the friction of his hand.

“Don’t stop -  _ holy shit - _ ” Monkey’s hand flew down to Mantis’ head and fisted a handful of hair. 

Pulling it roughly, deep in the throes of pleasure as everything built and built and  _ oh he was almost there.  _ He held Mantis’ head down, keeping him there, right where it needed to be, hitting the spot deep inside him that made his knees weak and his toes curl. The bamboo tree he was leaning against shook with the pressure of his body weight. Monkey’s other arm was high above his head, holding on to the bamboo for dear life, gripping so tightly he was sure there’d be marks left from his fingernails. 

He didn’t want to know what he looked like in that moment. Sweating, panting, moaning, begging to be touched. It must have been quite a sight for those girls. Monkey wasn’t sure how the villagers would take to those rumours. How exactly they’d react and what would be the aftermath. While at first the possibility seemed preposterous, he supposed it wasn’t the end of the world. They all knew the whispers surrounding Viper and Tigress. 

The mouth suddenly left him for the  _ second  _ time and Monkey could have screamed, hissing loudly at the cold air hitting him and pulling him by the neck from the abyss he wanted to fall in. “You mother _ fucker!  _ You absolute  _ tease! _ ” He groaned, running his nails through Mantis’ hair, hoping to the gods he felt the sting. 

Mantis held his mouth open teasingly as a string of saliva bridged the gap between them, falling and wetting the dry ground. “Don’t be so demanding honey.” He purred. “So impatient…”

“Don’t call me names when you’re the little shit who’s sto - stop -  _ ah ah - fuck _ !” He stuttered to a halt when Mantis had mercy on him. 

The coil at the base of his spine was unravelling, fast. All of him tensed up and the pull at his abdomen increased to being almost unbearable. He choked as the coil released with a snap and everything ceased to exist. Only this feeling, he wanted it to last forever whilst needing it to end immediately. 

“ _ Fuck! Ah fuck!”  _

He went completely still as he came, holding Mantis’ head in place to hit the spot he needed. 

Monkey blinked slowly, regaining his vision again after the stars in his eyes. He let go of Mantis with a wince and reached out his trembling hands to pull up his ku. Still leaning against the bamboo tree, he panted out the exertion of what they’d done. A stupid grin spread over his face. 

It was only looking down did he remember he wasn’t alone. 

Mantis begrudgingly spat a mouthful to the ground and wiped the remaining saliva from his chin with the back of his hand. “You made a mess.” He choked out, voice sore and lips reddened from their activities

Monkey snorted. “Bit rich coming from you,” He sank down to his knees, sitting nose-to-nose with Mantis. “I heard you and Crane the other week.” He whispered, and before Mantis could bite back he leaned in for a chaste kiss, tasting himself on his lips. 

“You little shit.” Mantis muttered hotly into his mouth. 

“The walls are paper, I hear  _ everything _ .” 

Mantis hummed softly, drawing back from the kiss slightly. Monkey gave him a questioning look as a wicked smile appeared.

“Paper walls… I know a fun game we could play.” 

“Do you just want to get caught again?” 

Mantis didn’t respond, but raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Monkey gasped. “You  _ did  _ like it! Us - getting caught - that turned you on!” 

In spite of himself and the bizarre situation, Mantis blushed pink at his cheekbones. “Isn’t it obvious?” He nodded down to his own prominent erection. 

Smirking, Monkey went to whisper in his ear. “I guess it would get you off to have someone catch us?”

“Ah well, I know a  _ certain  _ someone who would surely combust if he caught us.” 

Monkey kissed his jaw. “I know exactly who you’re talking about.” And he reached a hand between Mantis’ legs, ready to return the favour. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't already obvious I am a huge fan of multi-shipping haha. I just enjoy the freedom of it (as well as making all the characters bi because that's super hot)
> 
> Let me know what you think! And if there's any particular ship you'd like to see covered!


End file.
